Cousin
by Special Circumstance
Summary: Eden Jasuta is Riku and Risa Harada's Cousin. She moved away when she was two and lost touch. Now she is back in Japan and living with her cousins. What will happen? im really bad at summeries. please read!
1. Chapter 1: Arival

Riku was standing with her boyfriend Daisuke Niwa next to the fountain. They were leaning on the railing gazing at the beautiful landscape in front of them and enjoying each others company. Riku was extremely happy, and not just because she was with the guy that she loved. Later that day her only cousin on her moms side was coming to stay with them. When they were younger they had been really close. They had talked on the phone for hours, always telling stories about their day. Unfortunately about two years ago something had happened and they had lost touch. But finally Eden was coming from America where she had lived since she was two and hopefully would be staying a long time.

/\

Eden looked around for her "favorite" cousins. That was how her mom used to describe them. Riku and Risa were the only cousins that she had so there wasn't much competition. Eden sighed and dropped all of her 12 suitcases on the ground. She was told by the stupid "woman in black" that her family would be waiting for her when she arrived in Japan.

The "woman in black" had been her moms lawyer. She was the typical "shark" type, always in a black suit with her long black hair in a tight bun and a permanent look of evil burned into her menacing black eyes. She didn't care about her mom or her but she was the best, and the powerful Jasuta family had to have the best. At least according to her dad.

'I wonder how long I'll be waiting this time' Eden mused. The Harada family had a habit of leaving Eden at the airport for long periods of time. She didn't blame Riku or Risa, it wasn't their faults that nobody remembered her flight time. Under normal circumstances she would have been very angry about being left, but this time she didn't mind one bit. She didn't want to be here any way.

/\

Risa was sitting in her room with her tarot cards. She finished and was very unhappy with them. According to them, today would be an unlucky day for her. She hoped that they were wrong. She looked at her clock and screamed.

"It's already four o'clock! We're going to be late getting Eden!" she scrambled to her closet and picked out the brand new skirt and shirt she had bought just for seeing her cousin. 'I have to find Riku! She should be with Niwa-kun.' and with that thought she ran out to the waiting car and told the driver to go to Daisuke's house.

/\

Riku looked down at her watch. 'Four o'clock.' she read. 'Good, I have thirty more minutes before I have to go and meet Eden at her five o'clock flight. She glanced at Daisuke. She loved how he looked when he was relaxed. At school he was always smiling or upset, it made him look kinda immature. When it was just the two of them, when he was relaxed, his face calmed and smoothed. Looking at him now it was amazing how mature he looked. She thought he always looked cute but when he was relaxed he was a different type of cute. She didn't know which way she liked best.'I wonder what a kid of ours would look like.' she got lost in thoughts of this.

"Hey isn't that Risa?" Daisuke asked, effectively snapping her out of her attempts to put together a good image. 'Huh? Risa?' she looked around and sure enough there was Risa running towards her.

"Hey Risa. What's up?"

"I have been looking everywhere for you! Daisuke's Mom told me that you guys were here."she paused to catch her breath, " We're late! Eden's plane arrived at four! Its four thirty!" Risa grabbed her hand and dragged her away to the car.

"Gomenasai Daisuke!" she shouted over her shoulder.

/\

Eden was sitting in a chair in the lobby of the airport. She had seriously considered calling a cab and going to the Harada house just to see if they were even alive. She hated to be idle. If she didn't have anything to do than she would start thinking about things that she most definitely did not want to think about. The door in front of her opened and she looked up. Coming towards her was a very ruffled looking Riku and a very proper looking Risa. Even though she hadn't seen them in many years they had barely changed they both had the same hair and eye color as before, they were a little bit taller, but besides that they were almost the same.

'I wonder if they'll recognize me' Unlike the twins, Eden had changed. Gone was the chubby face and body, gone was the short white-blonde hair. In their place was a tall thin teenager with legs that went on and on. Her hair was waist length, while it was still white-blonde she had dyed pure black streaks into it. When she was little she had worn dresses and fancy shoes. Not anymore. Now she wore jeans with tears in them, tight t-shirts that had different designs on them. She wore black eyeliner completely around her blue-green eyes. She no longer smiled at all times, but frowned and glared if she wanted to. She wasn't right then though. At that moment Riku had stopped in her tracks and was staring at her with an expression of shock clear on her face. A small smile played across her lips as Riku said something to Risa. Eden stood up as they came over to her. Even though they were the same age, Eden was a couple of inches taller than either of them.

"Hi." she said. She knew that she had an American accent. "Hi." they both said in unison. Risa smiled widely, "I love the new look!" Eden smiled at her. Even though she wasn't there under the best circumstances, seeing her cousins had made her forget about not wanting to be there.

/\

Riku couldn't believe her eyes. She had pictures of her cousin from a while ago. In all of them she wore a fake smile. Riku desperately tried to find something that was the same.

'Is that really Eden?' she wondered. Then the girl noticed her and smiled. That was all it took

"Risa. She's really changed."

/\

Risa had always loved Eden best. When they were younger, Eden had been big on sports like Riku. But now it seemed that she had some things in common with her. She had long hair and wore make-up. Hopefully they could bond more.

/\

Eden stood in front of the Harada house. Scratch that, mansion. Even though Eden's family had had money, they had lived in a medium size house. She had seen her cousins home before but over the years she had completely forgotten that it was so huge.

"Eden? Are you coming?" Risa asked

"Yeah I'll be right there."

Eden started to walk inside. She followed Riku and Risa to the room in which she would be staying. It was a pretty big room, with a large bed, and a great view. It had a comfortable feeling to it, but it wasn't her room.

"Thanks!" Eden said turning to them with a smile.

"Your welcome! I'm glad that you like it!"

Eden smiled again.

"Tomorrow is school and we already have your uniform." Riku stated while handing over the outfit. "Uuuuhhh... thanks. I guess." 'Uniform! Nobody said anything about a uniform!'

Riku and Risa smiled and left the room.

'Well,' she thought 'day one wasn't too bad. Maybe I'll actually survive this. But why a uniform!'

She turned back toward her new room. Turned off the lights and went to sleep.

/\


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N.Angel, no matter how much I wish i did.

"Eden come on! We're going to be late!"

"Mmmmm" Eden woke up to a loud voice pushing its way above the music pulsing in her head. She turned off her ipod and rolled over.

'What time is it?'

she groaned.

'Why am I so tired? This is the same time as I used to get up!' Eden mentally kicked herself.

'duh! Time difference!' Eden sighed

she pushed herself up into a sitting position. It took her a moment to remember where she was. When she did she wanted to fall back down and sleep all day. She was in Japan, with her cousins, about to go to school.

She swung her legs out of bed and slowly stood up. She stuck her head out of her door.

"RIKU!" she yelled.

Riku stuck her head out of the doorway of her room next door. "Yes?"

"How much time do we have left?" Eden asked innocently.

"Uuuuuuh... about an hour."

"Good!" Eden pulled her head back and rummaged around in her suitcase for a little while, finally coming up with shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a tooth brush, tooth paste, and her makeup bag.

She started to hum Simple Plan's Welcome To My Life. She turned on the water and took a ten minute shower.

After, she changed into her robe and blew dry her hair. It fell like rain down her back. Smooth and long. She brushed her teeth then put on her eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. She then went back into her room and took out her uniform. It was okay looking and all, but it just wasn't her style.

'Oh well' she thought.

Eden pulled on the skirt and shirt. She didn't look bad in a skirt, but she preferred her regular ripped jeans. Eden checked the clock again.

' good, almost to an hour' she walked out to the hallway and down the stairs. Risa and Riku were waiting for her downstairs.

"Hey," Riku said with a smile "you look really pretty!"

Eden smiled then followed them outside to the car.

/\

'Azumano middle school.' Eden thought, looking up at the building she grimaced. 'Here goes nothing.' she walked in between Riku and Risa into the building and into her new classroom.

/\

"Class, we have a new student with us today!" the teacher said in an annoyingly happy voice. "She comes from New York in America! Please welcome her! This is Eden Jasuta! She's Riku and Risa's cousin!"

Eden sighed inside her head. That's her. The new girl. Starting way into the school year. Yay.

"Why don't you take the seat next to Satoshi! Raise your hand Satoshi."

A handsome boy with silver-blue hair raised his hand. Eden moved to the seat next to him and sat down. She was bored already. She didn't know where they were in this class, but she'd had a private tutor when she lived in America. She had already graduated from college. Not that she was going to tell any of them that. Eden glanced sideways at Satoshi. He wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. She sighed and took out her drawing book. She flipped through to an empty page and started to sketch some of her friends from America.

"Eden, lets go eat lunch!"

"Huh?" Eden looked up to find Riku and Risa standing next to her desk. She hadn't even noticed that everybody was getting up and leaving the classroom. "Oh, sorry! Sure." she closed her drawing book and put it away. Then she followed Risa and Riku out of the classroom.

/\

The sun was bright as they walked to a bench that was in the shade of a large tree. They sat down and Risa started to pass out the lunches that she had made.

"I made these all by myself! Tell me what you think!"

She watched as Riku and Eden took bites. She scrutinized both their faces, she couldn't tell what Eden thought, but it was clear that Riku thought that her lunch was disgusting,

"It's really good." Eden said.

/\

_Ok sooooo, that was chapter two._ _hope you liked it. Please REVIEW. I may not be the best author but I still like to feel appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N.Angel.

"It's really good." Eden said.

Actually it was horrible. Beyond horrible. She wouldn't tell Risa that though. She knew that she had put a lot of effort into this meal. Even if she felt that way, that didn't mean that Riku did.

"It's disgusting! What is it!" she said. But then she smiled and laughed.

Risa looked sad until Riku laughed.

Actually her review of it wasn't entirely Risa's fault. Eden had lived in America since she was two. She had grown accustomed to the food there. Even if she had had a little bit of Japanese food here and there, she preferred something else. What she wouldn't give for pizza or a burger.

"Hey, look! It's Niwa-kun! He'll say that my foods good!"

Risa called out to the Red headed boy that Eden had been informed was Riku's boyfriend. Eden thought he was nice and all but she found it hard to like anybody with a magical aura.. Eden had many gifts, or abilities, one of which was that she was able to see auras. Mostly she could shut out the soft light that surrounded the people around her. Unfortunately, for Eden, magical auras were very persistent in being seen, also a magical aura had a feel to it. If the persons magic was strong and near enough it would feel like she had a hand squeezing her insides. Eden had always been taught that her gifts were just that, gifts. She didn't see it that way though. While she appreciated the fact that she could sense anything magical from many miles away, that didn't mean she enjoyed it. It just so happened that this gift of hers was one of her strongest. Meaning that she couldn't go anywhere without sensing at least one person with magical abilities. It got very annoying. Among her other abilities was the fact that she could change into any animal, as well as grow wings from her back. And when she says "wings" she doesn't mean little fairy wings or anything. She means large feathery white wings with black tips. Eden loved to fly. Unfortunately she hadn't had the time to fly in many, many years.

Eden looked past Daisuke Niwa to look at the boy he had been talking to. She was surprised to see Satoshi Hiwatari watching them. Feeling her gaze he raised his eyes to match hers, and she stopped breathing.

/\

Riku was watching her boyfriend walk over to them. She loved how he walked. He was so perfect. Even when he had a klutz attack. Her eyes slipped past him to Satoshi. It was weird how Daisuke and Satoshi were such good friends when they were so different. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed his gaze move. She followed and realized that he was looking at Eden. She looked at her and was shocked. Eden's eyes were wide and she was breathing in short gasps.

"EDEN!" Riku screamed.

/\

Risa heard her sister scream. She looked at her than at Eden. Eden looked like she was having a heart attack. Risa could feel herself start to panic. 'Stay calm! Get Eden to the Nurse... No! Get the Nurse to Eden!'

And with that she started to run toward the school.

/\

Eden couldn't believe it. The power issuing from the blue haired boy was incredible. She slowly fell to her knees. She had already looked away from Satoshi's gaze but it was too late. She had looked at his aura, and now she couldn't escape it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Daisuke. This was a big mistake. She could feel her body getting weaker. 'NO! I can't pass out!' The added pressure of Daisuke's magical feel was too much. Her world was becoming darker. She welcomed unconsciousness, and the feeling of oxygen once again filling her lungs.

/\

Riku was panicking. Eden was lying on the ground, clearly unconscious, she had no idea what to do. Risa had left to get the nurse, Daisuke obviously had just as much of a clue as she did, and Satoshi was just sitting there watching. 'What's his problem anyway!' in Riku's opinion it was clearly Satoshi's fault. She didn't know how, but she would find out.

Riku heard a moan from below her and quickly looked at Eden. She was waking up!

/\

That was Ch. 3. Hope y'all liked it. Please REVIEW for me.

Thanks to **_Megumi15_** for reviewing. Actually I'm not completely sure about the pairings. I might do my OC and Satoshi. But I might not. Any suggestions?


End file.
